Two Stars Are Brighter Than One
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: The iPod on shuffle challenge again, Natess this time. 10 mini one-shots. Nate/Tess.


I got bored and did this again. LOL. I really wanted to try my hand at Natess, so I thought this would be a good place to start.

1. Pick a character, couple/pairing, or fandom you are fond of.  
2. Turn music player on and put it on shuffle/random  
3. Write a short-short one-shot for the person/pairing/fandom you choose, when the song starts, you start, when the song stops, you stop. No typing after the song is over!  
4. Make ten of these, so hopefully you have more than ten songs on you music player!  
5. Then pick five people to tag once you're done!

**Here we go!**

**1. On The Line- On The Line All Stars (Movie OST)**

If there was one thing Nate Black was used to, it was breaking up. All of his girlfriends had dumped him. In the fall, he was illegidly dating Hannah Montana, she expressed total disgust when the rumor was mentioned, and then he actually started dating a girl from his hometown and she dumped him, telling him she had found someone else.

When he met Tess Tyler, he knew it would be the same way.

He quickly fell in love wit her after seeing her at Final Jam and then talking to her afterwards, when she was still upset about embarassing herself infront of her mom.

He let his heart open up to her, even though he knew he would most likely get hurt.

When he let the words, "Tess, would you be my girlfriend?" come out of his mouth and she said "Yes" there was something in her "Yes" that let him know, this would be different.

**2. Sk8r Boi- Casada**

Nate Black was the guitarist for Connect Three, Caitlyn Gellar was a music producer.

He loved her, she loved him, neither knew because neither would admit it.

Sure, Caitlyn was pretty, but she was also stupid, you don't turn down Nate Black!

From what I heard, five years after they met, she had Sander's baby and was watching Hot Tunes one day as they were debuting Connect Three's live concert and she was called by Mitchie to come to the show.

Well, she did and she sat there and watched the gorgeous guy that she turned down.

Well, I'm Tess Tyler. I'm with Nate Black now. I hang backstage and most concerts until it's time for me to sing my duet with Connect Three that's all about her.

Oh, well, she missed out.

Like always.

**3. Supergirl- Krystal Harris**

If you asked Tess Tyler who she thought she was in another life, she'd tell you, she was Supergirl.

Why?

Just because, she's that awesome, she would save the world just by singing.

In reality though, Tess knew she couldn't save anyone because she couldn't save herself.

She kept sinking into her mother's pit of destruction, listening to her constant critique, and then putting herself down, and ruining her friendships.

She was Supergirl on the outside, but she had no one to save her.

That's where Nate Black came in.

He was her Superman. He made her forget when her mom would cancel out on her and forget her birthday and such. He'd always plan things just for her and call her at midnight, just to tell her he loved her and happy birthday.

With Nate, she was Supergirl again.

**4. Pop Princess- The Click 5**

I totally shouldn't be thinking like this. I'm a judge, and I'm a musician, I should be focused on who's the best, not who's the prettiest, or who looks really gorgeous in blue in the lights.

Oh crap. I can't, this is bad.

That's Tess Tyler, she's TJ Tyler's daughter, TJ Tyler rules the music world. I just can't.

She's walking over here. She's probably going to come and sing to Shane, just like any other girl.

Okay, she's just standing here singing, she's walking a little closer. Why does she look so confused?

Oh crap, she fell. I hope she's okay, she's obviously not. I'm going to go back there and check on her.

"Dude, no." Jason said, pulling me back down.

Great. I guess I'll have to talk to her after Final Jam. It kills me knowing that she's probably backstage crying her eyes out.

Knowing her mom, and knowing how she acts, she probably thinks that she was horrible.

To me, she was the best act of the night. If it were up to me, Tess would win final jam.

**5. Broken- Seether ft. Amy Lee**

Nate walked backstage after the Final Jam. He heard someone crying and followed the sound.

Before he saw who was crying, he already knew it was Tess Tyler. Shane told him the horror story of how her mom always ditches her at the last minute, the one time her mom showed up, she messed up.

Tess was sitting in the midst of the broken glass from her mirror.

"You might want to get up, it's not really safe to mess with broken glass, you can ask Shane." he joked.

"Nate?" she asked.

"Mhm." he replied.

"Why did you come back here, aren't you going to talk about Mitchie just like everyone else?"

"No, you need someone, and I figured, maybe I'd be that someone." he said.

Tess smiled and stood up, glancing at the cut on her hand.

"I guess this time the mirrors really are a true reflection." she sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"This mirror showed my perfect reflection when I started singing, then it got broken."

**6. Tangled Up In Me- Skye Sweetnam**

Tess ran down the steep hill going down to the mess hall. She was over a half an hour late.

Nate was sitting on a rock outside of the mess hall, strumming his guitar quietly. Tess bolted past him yelling, "Hey Nate!"

Nate jumped and turned his head, watching her run into the back of the mess hall quickly.

Later that day, Tess was in singing class. She was singing "Two Stars" but for the first time, had trouble with a note in the middle of the song.

"I think you should hit it more like this," Nate began, "Look at you, look at me, there's _never any us."_

"I think you should shut up." Tess said.

Truth be told, Nate could get told off many times by Tess, and never get tired of it.

**7. Unfaithful- Rihanna**

Tess looked herself in the mirror. On the outside, she was flawless. On the inside, she was a mess.

Nate was her life. She loved that boy and would be more than happy to give up her dreams of being an international popstar just to be with him.

Then there was Shane. He was gorgeous. He was an amazing singer.

She loved him too.

The worst part, Jason found out. She knew it had hit the fan when he found out. He wasn't good at secrets.

Then Mitchie knew. She was crushed because he boyfriend of a year had cheated on her, then Caitlyn, _then Nate._

Everytime she looked at him, she had the mental image of herself putting her father's shotgun to his head, him begging her not to do it, her crying and saying she's sorry.

She couldn't take it anymore, it was either him or her. She couldn't kill him anymore.

Three weeks later the papers read: Tess Tyler, daughter of pop star, TJ Tyler was pronounced dead at 6:45 PM, after fellow rockstar, Nate Black found her in the bathroom at vibe cabin at notorious Camp Rock where she assumed to have bled to death from a huge gash up her arm. Neither Black or the family have made a definate answer to the cause of death.

**8. Homework- Corbin Bleu**

Nate watched the girl sing a song he assumed was called "Two Stars". She was beautiful. He suddenly knew he had to get to know her better.

He wanted to know everything about her.

After Final Jam, Nate asked Shane, "Dude, who was that girl that nearly fell off the stage?"

Shane made a face, "That was Tess Tyler. She's horrible, she tried to destroy Mitchie infront of the entire camp. Don't go there dude."

Nate rolled his eyes, that was just Shane's opinion.

Later that night, everyone was in the mess hall for a wrap-up party.

Nate tracked down Tess and tapped her on the shoulder, "You were amazing."

"Thanks" she blushed.

"You want to go for a canoe ride, I know that's clishe, but?"

"Anytime."

**9. Sugar, We're Goin' Down- Fall Out Boy**

Nate watched angrily after Beach Jam as Tess flirted with Shane, knowing he was mad at Mitchie.

He loved Tess Tyler since their first year at Camp Rock. To her, he was a nobody, but to him, she was going to be the greatest pop star of all time.

He felt horrible and sick, just watching, wanting so badly to be Shane at that moment in time. He wanted to be the one that she was smiling at and talking to, not the guy who was stuck in the back of the crowd with Barron and Sander gawking at him.

He wished, somehow she would love him just as he loved her.

They were going down way earlier than he had planned.

All because he knew she would never love him like she loved Shane.

**10. Realize- Colbie Callait**

"Are you alright?"

Those were the three words that hooked Tess to Nate. She glanced up from her position of sitting on the floor in tears and looked into his brown eyes.

A feeling as if she had just been kicked in the stomach came over her. She half smiled, feeling her cheeks get hot and nodded, "Yes, I'm good."

"You don't seem like it." he sat down next to her.

"I'm fine, really, Nate, thank you so much though, it means a lot." she grinned even bigger.

It hit her then, she loved him, not Shane. She bit her lip and looked back into his eyes. She wished he'd love her too.

"Hey Nate?" she said.

"Hmm?"

Tess leaned in half way and prayed Nate would follow behind. She closed her eyes tight and silently kept repeating to herself, "Kiss me, Kiss me, lean in and kiss me."

She sighed when she finally felt his lips contact softly with hers.

She knew at that moment they were perfect for each other.


End file.
